Go Big or Go Home
by NCIS Obsession
Summary: Tony's had enough of dancing around the possibility of him and Ziva being more than friends. Now, he's got a plan, that (oddly enough) involves dancing, and if he's lucky, by the end of the day, he will have a date with the one girl in the world that has really gotten under his skin.


**After 3 hours of watching Tiva clips on Youtube and shamelessly sobbing into my pillow, I decided to quit moping and write something happy for our favorite couple. And thus, the fic you are currently reading was born. Please enjoy!**

It was something Ziva had said a couple days earlier that got Tony thinking. Maybe it wasn't all in his head after all.

"Oh well," Tony muttered to himself, spraying on some cologne and dressing up extra nice for work, "Might as well go out with a bang."

On his way out the door, he grabbed his keys, his backpack, and the bouquet of roses that he had bought the evening before.

Tony smiled to himself. "Go big or go home."

-.-.-

The day passed as usual. His coworkers were confused as to why Tony was dressed up so nice, but he easily brushed off their questions and the team spent the day quietly working on paperwork from the case they had finished the day before.

It was at five o' clock, however, when something unexpected happened.

All across the bullpen, employees were looking up in confusion as the song "Hey! Baby" by Bruce Channel started playing loudly through the speaker system.

Tony took a deep breath and stood from his desk, dancing his way toward Ziva to the beat of the music. Ziva stared at him in confusion, mixed with the slightest amusement at Tony's antics. What was he up to now?

Tony wagged his eyebrows at her as the first verse was about to play, earning an eye roll from the Israeli agent.

" _HEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYY, HEY BAAAABY!"_ Tony sang loudly, his trademark grin stretching across his face. _"I wanna KNOOOOOWWW if you'll be my girl!"_

Ziva's face was turning pink. The entire office had stopped in their tracks and was watching the ridiculous scene unfold in Team Gibbs' area of the bullpen. Gibbs, too, was watching his Senior Field Agent make a fool of himself, but he did not seem amused. He stared calculatingly from his desk and didn't say a word.

Tony moved so that he was standing next to Ziva behind her desk, and began to pull her up out of her chair, holding both of her hands and dancing her toward the center of the bullpen. Ziva couldn't help but smile, though she tried to conceal it.

" _HEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYY, HEY BAAAABY!"_ Tony sang again, his green eyes locked onto Ziva's brown ones as he tried to dance with her. She found herself swaying unconsciously as she lost herself in Tony's loving gaze.

"What are you doing, Tony?" she said, embarrassed, but grinning all the same.

McGee, too, felt he needed to say something. "Um, yeah, Tony? Aren't you forgetting a _very important rule?_ " he interrupted, emphasizing the last three words with a nod toward Gibbs.

"Don't care, McKilljoy" Tony called out, feeling absolutely care free for once. He was grooving now; nothing Gibbs said or did could stop him from asking Ziva out. " _I wanna know -oh -oh_ ," Tony continued singing. He wiggled his shoulders exaggeratedly, which earned a laugh from the embarrassed Agent David. _"If you'll be my girl._ I'm talking to you, Agent David!

Ziva shook her head, laughing as other employees started feeling the beat as well.

" _When I saw you walkin' down the street,"_ Tony pulled away from Ziva and pretended to be walking casually across the bullpen. " _I said that's the kind of girl I'd like to meet!"_ He twirled her gracefully into his arms. They swayed back and forth as he sang _"She's so pretty, lord, she's fine…"_

Tony did some cheesy, grandiose dance moves, " _I'm gonna make her MINE, ALL MIIIIEEEIIINNEE, HEYYYYYYYYYY, HEY BABY!"_

Ziva was smiling earnestly now, her eyes twinkling as she watched the man she had always loved make a fool of himself in front of everyone just for her.

" _I wanna know -oh -oh,"_ Tony sang, slowing down along with the music. He kneeled in front of Ziva, holding her hands firmly so she wouldn't back away. With eyes full of happiness and love, he finished the song. " _If you'll be my girl."_ The music came to a stop and the entire office applauded, with the exception of Gibbs.

Ziva's could feel tears pooling in her eyes. Even though everyone that worked for NCIS was currently watching her and Tony intently, the way he looked at her made her feel like they were the only two in the room. "Well, what do you say?" Tony said, looking expectantly up at the "victim" of his serenade. "Will you go on a date with me?"

Ziva was beaming. She had dreamt of this day for years now, but had always thought of reasons why it could never happen (#1 on the list being Rule 12). Yet here she was, on the receiving end of Tony's flamboyant way of doing things. He had obviously picked up her subtle hints of affection the past few weeks, and now all she had to do was say…

"Yes. Yes, Tony, I will go out with you." Everyone clapped again, and Tony stood, taking Ziva into his arms and giving her a kiss on the forehead. "You could have just asked me quietly, Tony," Ziva said softly, her airy laugh tickling the back of Tony's neck.

"Eh," Tony said, "When have I ever done something without the added flair? It makes it more fun." Ziva laughed again and gave Tony a kiss on the cheek. She couldn't help it. He was a goofball, but he was _her_ goofball now.

"Besides," Tony added, "If Gibbs is going to kill me anyway, why not make it a little more fun."

 **The end! I decided to leave off there, but I imagine Gibbs saying something along the lines of "keep it out of the office" or something, haha. I really hope you enjoyed reading this little tidbit. The idea for this had been nagging me for 2 whole days before I finally wrote it out. It was nice to get it off my chest. I have like a gazillion other ideas for Tiva fics swarming my brain still, so be sure to favorite or follow me so you get notifications when I write more stories.**

 **And, as always, I love to hear from you, so drop a review telling me what you think! I thought this was a fun way for Tony to finally ask Ziva what we all know he's wanted to ask forever.**

 **Signing off for now,**

 **~NCIS Obsession**

 **(PS: If you like Harry Potter, I'd love it if you checked out the fanfiction I just wrote over on my other account, Gryffinclaw99. It's my first one for that fandom, and I'll be updating it regularly since it's all written out.)**


End file.
